Entrancing
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem. (Angel is my OC. Plot and cover belong to MarionetteJ2X! :D)
1. Entranced

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: So, this whole thing all began when MarionetteJ2X and I had a conversation about the movie _The Book of Life _and a sort of twist on one of the characters and his favored pastime. Of course, that whole what-if scenario became a story before long, and here you have it. 😉 Thanks, MJ2X, for the beautiful cover photo and outline!

* * *

Chapter 1: Entranced

* * *

"Have you heard about the strange reports around Enchancia?" one man at the bazaar near the edge of the kingdom asked as he set up his booth.

"No," another replied, shaking his head as he helped the first man set up. "What is the word?"

"Evidently, there has been talk of women going missing around the kingdom." Hearing the second man's small gasp of concern, he sighed. "According to rumors, women began going missing when a musician—a guitarist—came to the kingdom of Enchancia. No one knows who he is or where he came from. However, if he happened to play his guitar and sing while in the presence of women, they would become entranced and completely at his mercy."

"Huh… Well, that's _one_ way to get a date." The second man laughed. "Not exactly how I met _my_ wife, but to each his own."

"I wouldn't joke if I were you," the first man warned. "Those missing women didn't _just_ go missing. It's like they vanished into thin air. What if that happened to your wife? Or your daughters?" He frowned as he finished setting up his booth. "I don't like the sound of it at all."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens and keep an eye on the women close to us." He sighed. "What is the world coming to?"

"A question none of us can answer, my friend."

* * *

"What do you think of this dress?" Amber asked as she twirled around with a long seafoam-colored gown that had gathered fabric fastened in place with little magenta roses. A pale satin fabric peeked out beneath the top layer.

Sofia, who was seated on Amber's bed in front of Calista (who was currently attempting to brush her thick hair into a ponytail), just smiled at her sister. "It's pretty, Amber, but… It just doesn't seem like _you_, you know?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows at her sister before setting the dress aside and placing her hands on her hips. "And exactly what _is_ like me, dear sister?"

"You always told me that 'bigger is better' when we were younger. You're picking a dress for your engagement portrait. For once, I agree with you: go all out on this one. You deserve it, and it's a meaningful way of honoring the love and commitment you and Desmond share."

The older royal smiled, folding her arms. "Always the voice of reason, Sofia… Fine." She disappeared into her huge closet before reemerging with a floor-length gold dress. The skirt portion was smooth with hints of glitter shimmering throughout the fabric. The top had intricate designs sewn into the material, with the small sleeves arranged for an off-the-shoulder wear. The cinched waist had two matching pieces of fabric that could be tied in the back into a bow once the dress was on.

"Wow," Calista gasped as she wrapped a thick band around the princess's ponytail to hold it in place and looked around Sofia at the new dress. "I quite like that one!"

"I've never even _seen _that one before," Sofia admitted. "Where did it come from?"

Amber smiled thoughtfully. "Dad said it was my mom's. She'd worn it on their first official date during their own courtship. I…kind of forgot I had it. I'm honestly surprised he let me have it though."

"It's beautiful," the youngest in the room gushed. "If you ask me, I doubt Prince Desmond will be able to take his eyes off of you during your Royal Engagement Portrait painting, Amber."

The future queen laughed, feeling a little bashful all of a sudden. "That's a good thing! I'd prefer his eyes on me than anyone else anyway." She winked at them before gently easing the gold dress onto a mannequin form. Satisfied, she then turned to the younger girls. "All right! I think it's time we get out of this castle. It's been raining nonstop all week, and we finally get a weekend that's sunny."

"I don't know, Amber," Sofia sighed. "I promised Mr. Cedric I'd—"

"Sofia, you two are together literally almost all the time." Amber placed her hands on her bed, leaning forward and smirking as Sofia blinked and moved back, nearly knocking into Calista. "It won't kill you to spend some time with your sister for a change. And Calista too, for that matter! The poor thing has worked herself into a study frenzy and has nearly forgotten what real people look like."

Calista laughed uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I should be appreciative of that remark, or annoyed."

The older princess smiled and rolled her eyes before tugging Sofia off the bed. "Cedric can manage without you for one day. Today, let's just have a little girl bonding time. You, me, and Calista. The bazaar is in town, so we can go shopping!"

The youngest present smiled sarcastically. "Yes, well, some of us aren't royal and have no allowance."

"You can't just magically make your own money?" Amber wondered, appearing to be quite serious.

The sorceress shrugged. "I think that's illegal…"

Sofia smiled and placed a hand on Calista's shoulder. "If you see anything you want, let me know. I rarely buy anything anyway, so I'll let you share my credit."

"Are you sure?"

"Calista, you're practically my younger sister anyway." She grinned. "I'm sure."

Calista smiled happily and hugged Sofia. "Oh, this is why you're my second favorite person ever! Right after Uncle Ceddy." She then laughed as she let the princess go. "But don't tell my mum. I don't know how she'd feel being my fourth favorite."

Amber counted on her fingers before laughing in realization. "Angel must be number three." Seeing the younger girl flush a soft pink, she smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She then turned and whispered dramatically to Sofia (loud enough for Calista to still hear), "And pretty soon, _he'll _be 'number one.'"

"Amber!" Calista whined and placed her hands to her cheeks as the sisters giggled. "He's just my friend, you guys. My _best_ friend, but still…"

Sofia smiled, deciding to placate the younger girl. "We totally understand that, Calista. Amber was just being facetious."

Amber grinned. "Big word from such a short princess," she teased, laughing as Sofia's expression changed to a sour one. "Still bitter about that, I see."

"You're _so funny_, Amber." Sofia rolled her eyes, letting her sister's playful remarks roll off her shoulders. "Let's go to the bazaar now before the rain decides to come back."

* * *

The trio traveled to the bazaar via a normal coach for once. As it was only just outside the village of Dunwiddie, flying wasn't necessary this time. Upon arrival, they began to preview the items for sale or on display.

"I've only been to one of these maybe once before," Calista admitted as she followed her friends. "Now that I'm looking around, it's really quite fascinating what sorts of things they have here."

Sofia nodded. "One year, Miss Nettle and Princess Ivy were selling some of their plants here." She laughed. "That's actually when Ivy met Mr. Greylock, and the rest is history."

"So you're saying this place is _magical_," Amber gushed dramatically, swiping a fan from a booth and fluttering it in front of her face before grinning at the other laughing girls. "Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if you did say that." She snapped the fan shut, playfully tapping her sister on the shoulder with it. "Everything is magical with you two." She then turned, replacing the fan, and then moved on to the next booth.

Calista turned when she heard a peculiar yet beautiful sound. Scanning the area, she noticed a young man sitting against a tree just outside the bazaar. As she walked a bit closer to him, she noticed that the guy was wearing simple black slacks with a top consisting of variations of red, blue, and green. His hair was a thick chocolate brown color, windswept yet still somewhat presentable. In his hands, he held a guitar, his fingers gently plucking the strings as he hummed along to the music. "Whoa…" Almost instantly, she felt a strange sensation overwhelm her, and her eyes became somewhat dilated and even glassy. It was like she was…

"Calista?" Amber asked, walking up behind the younger teen and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She turned to see what she appeared to be staring at, and her arm fell to her side as the same look overcame her. "Wow…"

"You guys, what are you doing?" Sofia inquired a few minutes later after she located them, mild annoyance lacing her voice as she marched over to them. "We're supposed to be shopping, aren't we? We don't have all day, you know. What are you two staring at?" Curious, she turned to the young man and watched his fingers deftly strumming the strings, the music still wafting out bar by bar. He didn't even seem to take notice of them. "Oh…" Just like the other two, she felt herself losing her senses, and she stared at the musician in awe. "Ah-mazing…"

* * *

"Where is she?" Cedric asked in utter dismay as he paced the floor in his tower. "She was supposed to be here two hours ago!"

"And it is not like Calista to be out this late either," Angel admitted, frowning as he leaned against Cedric's table. He'd come to visit his best friend about an hour ago, only to find Cedric practically panicking because his partner hadn't been to work with him all day—and they'd had plans, according to the sorcerer, so even the Native boy was growing somewhat concerned. "I really thought she had asked me to come by today. I could be mistaken, of course."

"I thought Amber and I were going to work on some wedding plans and prepare for our official portrait," Desmond mentioned, sighing and folding his arms as he stood near Cedric's door. "I love Amber so much, but she can be a little bit absentminded sometimes." He then flushed as he realized he'd said that out loud. "Uh, please don't tell her I said that…"

Cedric rolled his eyes, stopping his pacing and running his hands through his hair. "All three are gone… All three had plans." He gasped, fear suddenly evident on his face. "They must have been captured by some evil force!"

"I think you may be jumping to conclusions a bit, Mr. Cedric," Angel told him, trying to calm him down. "It is possible that they simply forgot about meeting with us today. People forget things."

"Sofia never forgets me." He frowned, folding his arms. "Or…rather, she never forgets when we are supposed to work together. It's part of our partnership, after all. It's what we _do_—what we've _done_ the last few years. I can't see how she could just _forget_."

"I've found that some girls are able to get lost in thought or overwhelmed with something and overlook even the obvious things." The prince rubbed the back of his neck as Cedric looked toward him. "Again, it's just what I've _heard_…"

"That doesn't sound like Sofia though."

"Or Calista," Angel admitted, shaking his head. "She is very level-headed and down to ground."

"That's 'down to _earth_,'" Cedric corrected before groaning. "Oh, but that doesn't matter. Here are the facts: my partner, my niece, and my future queen are all missing with no word to anyone else where they might have gone. We all have enemies of some degree. While it might not be the most ideal 'conclusion' to jump to, I can't see how this could be anything other than…" He groaned in dismay. "Someone must have captured them. We must get them back." He grabbed his wand from his table. "My wand is connected to Sofia's GuardoRing. If she's in danger, it will alert me."

Desmond stared at the wand for a few moments before blinking at Cedric. "It's not doing anything."

"All right…" The sorcerer scratched his head. "Maybe she's _not_ in danger…" He then gasped in fright. "Maybe it's someone she _knows_ or _trusts_… And they're taking advantage of her kind nature! And Calista's and Princess Amber's as well… Oh, Merlin…"

"Mr. Cedric, _please_ calm down," Desmond pleaded. "I know Sofia is your best friend and your partner, but freaking out like this isn't going to do us any good. We need to go look for the girls now. If they're in danger, we'll save them. If they're _not_ in danger and they _did _just forget about us…" He then wrinkled his nose in disappointment. "Well, first of all, that's just mean. But at least it won't be as bad as it could be."

"Desmond is correct," Angel added. "Let us go and find them."

Before they could act on their plan, a knock fell upon the door to the workshop.

Cedric, in a fit of frenzy, rushed to the door and pulled it open. Seeing Sofia standing in front of Amber and Calista, he sighed in relief and grabbed the younger princess, pulling her into his arms. "Sofia, you're all right!" He tightened his grip on her, burying his face into her hair. "I thought the worst! I thought you were hurt or captured or…!" He then realized that she wasn't reciprocating the hug like she normally would, so he frowned in confusion and pulled back. "Sofia…?" Staring into her familiar blue eyes, he saw that they seemed to be slightly unfocused and hazy. "W-What's wrong with you?"

Angel and Desmond stood beside each other as Amber and Calista stepped up next to Sofia, each with dreamy looks on their faces.

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia cooed, smiling dopily as she clasped her hands next to her face. "We heard the most beautiful music from the most beautiful musician ever… He's so dreamy and handsome…"

"Dreamy? _Handsome_?" Cedric shut the door behind the girls, clasping his hands over his niece's shoulders. "Calista?"

The youngest girl turned her dazed look to Cedric, grinning just as goofily as Sofia. "Yes, Uncle Ceddy? Did you see the dreamy guitarist too?"

"He'll sweep you away with the melody of his songs," Amber added, sighing in a lovesick manner.

"I'm starting to agree with you," Desmond muttered to Cedric, frowning. "I don't like this at _all_."

Cedric deadpanned at the prince. "I'm glad to see you're finally seeing things _my_ way, Your Highness…" He looked toward his partner, who only sighed happily. "Somehow, I almost wish it _had_ been an abduction. _That_ I've handled before. _This_ is a ruddy nightmare."

"What is wrong with them?" the Native boy wondered, walking toward Calista and taking her hands, feeling no response from her. He turned as he saw Desmond do the same with Amber.

"That's what we must find out." Cedric frowned heavily as he waved his hand in front of Sofia's face, receiving no response except the distant, dreamy smile. "We have our work cut out for us, I'm afraid…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Amber's Dilemma


	2. Amber's Dilemma

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: All right! Let's see how Desmond handles his future wife when she's under a trance. Lol. Let's just say, poor Des has no idea what he's up against. 😉 Note that the "Dilemma" chapters will be a great deal shorter than the other chapters in the story, because we're just seeing snippets of each girl and what she's going through. As this is the case, all of the "Dilemmas" are released at the same time. :D So it's one consistent read.

* * *

Chapter 2: Amber's Dilemma

* * *

Desmond had somehow managed to get his lovestruck fiancée downstairs and into the main hall. However, doing so proved a bit difficult. As she was so absent-minded and flighty, not to mention perpetually in a dreamlike state, her movements weren't as fluid as he would have liked them to be.

"Amber, snap out of it," Desmond pleaded, placing his hands on the sides of her face. He looked at her eyes, which were still a bit hazy. Her lips were quirked into a lazy grin. "Amber, are you in there?"

"Have you ever had someone serenade you before, Desmond?" she asked airily, swooning as she grasped his hands and lowered them. She twirled away, nearly tripping over her dress, as she giggled. "Not just with words, but with music from the heart…"

"This isn't good," he mumbled, sighing.

"Dance with me, my love," Amber insisted, grabbing the prince's hands and twirling around the floor with him, giggling lightly as she did so.

Desmond blushed heavily at her motions. Sure, they were engaged, and sure, they loved each other, but they weren't overly affectionate like this in such an open space where _anyone_ could see. To him, based on what he'd been taught, it was inappropriate. And betrothed couples like themselves were supposed to 'exhibit modesty and decorum befitting royals of all backgrounds.' His Aunt Nadine's words, of course… She was such a stickler for the rules.

Still, when Amber insisted on such a loving gesture, he almost found it difficult to resist… And still…

"No, Amber," Desmond insisted, pausing and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're not yourself. You're not the same Amber right now. Something's wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied softly, still smiling. "But if you don't want to dance with me, I can always find someone who will… That charming, beautiful, adoring guitarist, for example. He could dance with me into the night, sweep me off my feet, and carry me into the world where dreams begin."

The fair-haired boy frowned at her words. He wanted to counter them, but he knew it would be useless in this situation. "Let's get you to bed, Amber. You've had a long day."

"I have?" She yawned before giggling. "I don't remember, Desmond." She hummed the song she'd heard the guitarist strumming and humming earlier as her fiancé guided her up the stairs toward her room. As he stopped them next to her door, she grasped his dress jacket and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose.

Desmond flushed at her actions. "A-Amber, what are you doing?"

"I love you too much," she whispered, nuzzling her nose with his. "But if you don't mind, Desmond, I think I'll be swept away in a dream tonight by the dashing, smooth guitarist." She winked playfully before disappearing behind her door.

The prince stood, staring disbelievingly at the shut door before him, before turning and slowly (and concernedly) walking away. This was an absolute nightmare.

Meanwhile, Angel wasn't faring any better with his best friend…

To be continued…

Next chapter: Calista's Dilemma


	3. Calista's Dilemma

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Calista's turn! :D All I can say is, poor Angel. Hahaha!

* * *

Chapter 3: Calista's Dilemma

* * *

Calista had left her uncle's tower of her own accord, singing some sort of nonsense to herself as she did. Concerned, Angel had followed her down the spiral staircase and outside, where the sky was already dark, and the stars had come out to play. He stood to the side and watched as his friend spun around in the grass, the wind sweeping by and rustling her long red robe and her hair as a result.

Angel trailed her, worried that her zoned-out state would cause her to get into trouble or hurt. The fact that her mind was clouded with thoughts of a musician who'd sung and played a song not only for her but also for the princesses both irked and troubled him. After all, whatever his intentions had been, he was unaware, but clearly Calista wasn't acting like herself. It wasn't like her to be so…caught up in the idea of fantasy. She was very level-headed and had both feet on the ground, and the fact that she'd all but shed that part of her personality sent his mind spiraling.

When it appeared that she was about to fall over an uneven part of the ground, Angel hurried over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to himself. He gently hugged her as they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you all right, _Chante_?"

Calista grinned up at her friend, her dark eyes still clouded by the same haze as the other girls. "Oh, Angel… You should have heard the music—the voice. It was magical and beautiful, and it awoke a sense of wonder within me."

"You do not even know this man," he responded somewhat crossly, frowning as she moved back from his embrace. "It is possible that he is dangerous. He could merely be using you and the princesses with his magical music. Please, Calista, do not succumb to such wicked wiles."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Angel," she laughed. "The guitarist only speaks to our souls through music… Isn't that lovely?"

"No, it is dangerous," he warned her. "Do you not realize what is happening here, Calista? The more I hear and see of this, the more I am convinced. Someone has put you under a spell or something and is making you…very unlike yourself." He folded his arms as she stood, smiling blankly at him. "And I will not allow this to continue. No one is going to take advantage of you."

"If you say so, Angel," she sighed, continuing to glide onward around the castle grounds as her friend followed her. "But with _him_ and with _his music_, he's opened my eyes to a new world and a new sense of amazement."

"He is not real!" Angel hurried over to her, grasping her arm and glaring at the undeterred girl before him. "None of what he portrays is realistic, and you know that, deep inside. Every hum of his voice, every strum of the instrument, and every 'sense of amazement' you feel because of this man is _not real_."

"Then, what is?"

"Look around you!" He gestured around. "The sky, the stars, the castle, your friends and family…" He grasped her hands. "_Me_… _I_ am real, Calista. And…" Seeing her dazed look, he sighed, knowing further explanation or elaboration right now would be fruitless. "…And I do not want you to get hurt."

"Such beautiful words from such a kind heart," she murmured, gently squeezing his hands. "You're almost as endearing as the guitarist." She smiled lazily before giggling. "Good night, Angel. Sweet dreams." With that, she hummed and wandered back toward the entrance of the castle.

Angel groaned in dismay. He couldn't return to his tribe tonight…not with his best friend acting like this. He followed her back to her room, where she shut the door and disappeared inside. Not knowing what else to do, he sat next to the girl's door and decided to guard it through the night—so that nothing would come to harm her.

And then, there was Cedric…

To be continued…

Next chapter: Sofia's Dilemma


	4. Sofia's Dilemma

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Well, if you've wanted to see Cedric flip out a bit, you're in for a treat. Lol. Like Angel and Desmond, he's not in the least bit happy with the situation going on with Sofia, and let's just say that Wormwood isn't making things any better. Bahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sofia's Dilemma

* * *

Unlike the other two, Sofia had lingered in Cedric's workshop a while, and she was currently slumped over his worktable with quite possibly the silliest grin he'd ever seen plastered on her face. She was clearly out of it, humming some song and drawing patterns on the wooden surface with her fingers.

"I've never seen her like this," Wormwood admitted as he perched on Cedric's shoulder. He'd just returned from his daily flight, and needless to say, he'd certainly come back to quite an interesting spectacle. "What did you _do_ to her?"

"I like how you automatically assume that _I _had something to do with this," Cedric grumbled before folding his arms. "She, Calista, and Princess Amber are all acting much the same way. They came in babbling about some strange musician and how 'dreamy and handsome' he is. Bah." He rolled his eyes as Wormwood lifted off his shoulder and flew to his perch instead. "It's not like Sofia to act so ridiculous over some _musician_ she's only just met."

"Of course not," Wormwood added, a leer on his visage as Cedric looked toward him with a pointed expression. "Everyone knows that Princess Sofia reserves all her affection and encouragement for _Mr. Cedric_. If that were to change, well… That would be preposterous!" He yelped as a book sailed past his head. He glared at his master. "Don't get angry at me just because you're jealous that the princess seems to be redirecting her attention to someone else for a change!"

Cedric growled in annoyance, slamming his hands onto his table and startling Sofia into mild alertness. "I'm not _jealous_! I'm _concerned_!" He gestured toward his partner, who was now sitting up and smiling dazedly at him. "Sofia doesn't act like this. She doesn't become enamored or fascinated by the first person she sees."

"May I remind you how _you two_ met? 'GAAAASP! Mr. CEEDRIC! Oh, you're the best! I've always wanted to meet a real sorcerer! Ahh!' Are you sure _you_ didn't put her under a spell? Oh, that's right. That wasn't exactly your strong suit." Wormwood smirked and dodged another book. "Oh, for—_stop that_!"

"Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric put down the next book he'd picked up and turned to his friend, sitting down across from her and placing his hands over hers. "Sofia, are you all right?"

She smiled with a small giggle. "I'm better than all right… I can still hear the guitarist's music in my mind, and it just…" She sighed. "It's so beautiful… I don't think anything is better than his music."

"Oh, really?" Cedric removed his hands, folding his arms underneath him as he stared at her imploringly. "Do tell. What exactly fascinates you so much about his music?"

"Everything," she responded simply, propping her head into her hands. "The gentle strumming and humming… It's like he was speaking to my soul."

"I think you mean _singing _to your soul, Princess," Wormwood corrected, snickering as Cedric tossed him another glare. "I'm just trying to help."

"No, you're not! You're antagonizing!"

"Yes—_you_! Clearly, _she _isn't bothered by this. _You're_ the one who seems to be taking issue with this."

"Doesn't it seem strange to you? Sofia is so much more reasonable and straightforward than those who get carried away with _feelings_. Not even that! This whole being smitten at first sight thing is so unlike her."

Wormwood flew over to Sofia and alighted onto her shoulder, using the back of his wing to feel her forehead and her left cheek.

Cedric deadpanned at the bird. "What are you doing?"

"Diagnosing," he responded, giving the sorcerer a cheeky smirk. "Conclusion: lovesickness."

"That's impossible."

"Might I remind you that you've also suffered something similar?" He gestured emphatically with his other wing. "I seem to remember a nuisance by the name of _Sascha_." He cackled as Cedric growled and picked up the previously discarded book, only to set it down when he realized that he couldn't throw it at the raven without possibly hitting Sofia in the process. "You snapped out of your weird infatuation after a while. Sofia will do the same." He frowned. "And hopefully the other two will as well, or else that's going to get rather complicated. Especially since one of them is _engaged_."

Cedric groaned and raked his hands through his hair as he glanced toward Sofia, who had her eyes closed and was humming a soft song, a smile on her face. "Maybe I'm overreacting, and maybe I'm not. But like you mentioned, it's not just _Sofia_ who came in here looking entranced. Princess Amber and Calista did the same, and this just has trouble written all over it." He clasped his hands together on top of the worktable. "I must get to the bottom of this. First thing in the morning, I'll take Prince Desmond and Angel with me to locate this musician, and we'll figure it out."

"Oh, goody. An investigation." Wormwood laughed. "I'll get my detective hat and join you."

"No, you're staying here and monitoring the girls."

"_Me_?!"

Cedric smirked. "It's punishment for your little commentary earlier."

Wormwood glared at his master. "_Fine_." He huffed and flew over to his perch again. "Make one little remark, and all of a sudden you're left babysitting a bunch of infatuated females." He rolled his eyes and tucked his head, sighing as he began the process of going to sleep.

The sorcerer stood and walked around the table, pulling Sofia to her feet. "Come along, my dear. It's getting late, and you need your sleep."

Sofia sighed happily as she leaned a bit against her best friend, walking with him as he led her along the path to her bedroom. "You're right, Mr. Cedric… Because the sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I can dream…" She giggled quietly. "And I'll hear his music again."

A look of exasperation crossed his features, but he disregarded it for the time being. What he needed to focus on was getting the girls back to normal, and he could only do so if he had a clear mind. Finally, he stopped at the princess's door and opened it, guiding her inside. "Here we are. Now, I will see you in the morning. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

The princess smiled sleepily up at her partner. "Okay… Mr. Cedric, why don't _you_ play the guitar?"

He rolled his eyes before gently ushering her toward her bed, drawing the sheets and comforter over her. "No more silly questions, Sofia. Good night." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him and sighing as he leaned against it. "We need to get to the bottom of this…" As he walked along, he was a bit startled to find Angel asleep against the wall outside of his niece's bedroom. "Angel…" It then hit him. He must have been guarding her somehow… Sighing, he leaned down and gently shook the boy by his shoulder. "Angel, wake up."

Gasping, the Native boy awoke and blinked at Cedric. "Mr. Cedric?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I am sorry. I must have…fallen asleep."

"Come along. You can't remain here tonight. As long as Calista's in her room, then she'll be all right. I know of an empty room where you can spend the night if you wish." Seeing him nod, the sorcerer helped him to his feet and led him onward. "Did you have any luck with Calista, by the way?"

He shook his head. "I am afraid I was unsuccessful. Did you have any better results with the princess?"

"Not exactly… I guess we'll have to reconvene and figure things out in the morning." He frowned in concern. "Hopefully, luck is on our side."

To be continued…

Next chapter: Meeting of the Minds


	5. Meeting of the Minds

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Time for some investigation. :D Let's drop in on a meeting with the guys to see what they come up with. 😉

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting of the Minds

* * *

It was really early the next morning. Cedric had hardly slept through the night. He tossed and turned, his mind plagued with images of the three girls and their repeated statements from yesterday.

"_The musician… His guitar and his singing… So beautiful… So handsome… He'll sweep you away…"_

He wouldn't discount the power of music over anyone, but especially the fact that _Amber_ was so enamored with this strange guitarist despite being engaged to Desmond was what really set off alarms in his mind. Obviously, something wasn't right. Appreciating music was one thing; being completely zoned out and unfocused on the world around them was another.

He now sat at his desk, his plume fiercely scratching at a piece of parchment before him. He'd written possible scenarios, reasonings, plots—anything that could explain the girls' dilemma. In the end, he growled and balled it up, tossing it over his shoulder and beating his head against the wooden surface in anguish.

"I fail to see how giving yourself a headache is going to help you solve this mystery."

Cedric sat up and glared at the snarky raven, who was smirking at him. "I don't need commentary from a creature who's attacked and devoured a live rodent before." He stood up, brushing out his robe as he ambled toward the door.

"That was _one time_, and it was stress-eating. I thought I explained that—and _why_ am I trying to clarify this for _you_, anyway? You want to talk about shocking food intake? Let's talk about how many Fly Cakes you scarfed down a few months ago when you returned from your little pirate trip."

"I had an excuse! Pirates don't exactly eat the most delicious meals!" He placed his hand on the doorknob before looking back at the bird. "I'll be back later. Try not to get into trouble."

"Heh… No more than usual, anyway."

Cedric rolled his eyes before leaving.

* * *

Angel had crept out of his temporary room and made his way to Calista's room. After knocking a few times and hearing nothing, he sighed and told himself, "I hope she will not be angry with me for doing this…" Quietly, he pushed her door open and walked inside. There was a lamp still glowing by her bed, and the young girl was still fast asleep. The boy sighed in mild relief and sat next to her, gently trailing his fingers through her hair. "My _Chante_, I want you back to normal…" As he pulled his hand away, he frowned at a glimmering substance on his fingers. It felt familiar… It looked familiar too. Yet something was…so very wrong about it. "Is it possible…?" He stood up and quickly exited his friend's room as she continued to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Desmond had also made a similar trek to Amber's room. He'd stayed in a guest room the previous night (something he'd been doing more and more often, considering the distance from his own kingdom to hers), and like Cedric, he hadn't gotten much sleep. The fact that his fiancée was gushing over another guy obviously didn't sit well with him. He wasn't exactly the type to get jealous or to be insecure about things like that, but Amber had certainly never shown interest in other guys as long as they'd been together. For something like that to change so suddenly had floored him.

He knew something was wrong—off. Maybe a spell? Maybe pure delusion? Whatever it was, he didn't like it at all. He knocked softly on Amber's door and waited a few minutes. No one ever responded, just as in the case with Calista. A little concerned, he opened the princess's door and smiled in relief at what he saw.

Amber was fast asleep, her hair twisted into a curled, slightly tangled mess across her pillow. She wasn't exactly the most graceful of sleepers, as evidenced by her foot sticking out of the covers and her mouth hanging open. Still, to him, she was… "Beautiful."

Desmond stood next to her bed and carefully moved her leg back under the covers before readjusting her blankets so that she'd be more comfortable. He glanced out the window and noticed that through the blanket of night, a little bit of light was starting to emerge. It was still early, but it would be sunny soon enough.

"Desmond?"

The blonde turned upon hearing his name and blinked as he saw Angel standing at the door, a finger over his lips to keep him quiet. Curious, he followed the boy as he beckoned him away.

Meanwhile, Amber never made a sound.

* * *

"Did you figure out anything?" Desmond asked as they walked down the stairs together.

"Maybe," he replied thoughtfully, "but I would like to get Mr. Cedric's opinion on it."

"I guess it's to the tower then." Seeing the younger boy nod, the prince continued talking as they changed their path, "It's not like Amber to go mad over some random musician simply because of his music. At least, not now, since we're older. I'm sure she had crushes or infatuations when we were younger, but…we're getting married, you know?"

Angel nodded. "I know. And Calista is most certainly not like that. She cares more about her studies than about…_that _sort of thing. I should know." He blushed a bit as Desmond raised his eyebrows toward him in curiosity. "N-Never mind that. As I said, I might have discovered something important that could answer our questions."

"I hope you're right, Angel."

They hurried along the path that led to Cedric's tower, and up the stairs they went. When they arrived, the door was already unlocked, and they walked inside. However, Cedric wasn't there. Wormwood was, but he was sleeping.

"Where is he?" Angel wondered as he and Desmond walked inside, looking around.

"So, the girls are acting weird, Mr. Cedric is missing…" Desmond sighed as he shut the door behind them. "I really have a bad feeling that I just can't explain."

"As do I. And I wish I could explain my discovery to you, but… No offense, but you are not as familiar with magic as Mr. Cedric is…"

"It's fine. If it's something that can help us get Amber, Sofia, and Calista back to normal, then I'm all for it." He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "But we're not making any headway here. We need to find him ourselves."

"Right."

As soon as Desmond grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, he was greeted with a startled yell, which he (and soon Angel) both mimicked unintentionally. He blinked when a gloved hand covered his mouth before a quick "SHUSH!" came from the cloaked figure before him. As the hand fell, the prince asked, "Mr. Cedric? Is that you?"

"Get inside, quickly, before the guards come rushing up here!" Cedric ordered, pushing both Desmond and Angel back into the workshop. He removed the black cloak and tossed it onto the table. "What in Merlin's name are you two doing up here so early?"

"Looking for you," Angel responded. "Where have you been?"

"And why were you wearing that cloak?" the prince added.

"Well, for one, I was trying to be inconspicuous… And obviously, I've got to work on that." He folded his arms as he shut the door with his foot. "And secondly, it was a bit windy and chilly when I left this morning. I was attempting to investigate around the village and see if I could find any trace of this 'musician' the girls were talking about. I was unsuccessful."

"Angel said he may have a theory." Desmond turned to the youngest member present. "Right?"

"Um…" Well, he _did _have some information, but he felt he should probably preface his explanation before he went into details. "Yes, but… Before you get angry with me, Mr. Cedric, let me explain. I went to check on Calista this morning."

Cedric frowned in confusion.

"I knocked on her door, yet she did not answer. So, I quietly walked inside—only to check on her and see if she was all right."

The sorcerer blinked once before nodding for him to continue.

"While I was there, I found…what might have been traces of magic on her. However, it was not her magic, nor mine, nor anyone else's here."

"And how would you know the difference, Angel?" Cedric asked simply, curious as to his answer.

"Because this magic felt far more sinister and powerful than ours. Mine is from my tribe, which is very spirit-based and coated in ancestral roots." To prove his point, he turned his hand palm up and produced a steady stream of blue-hued magic, which swirled around lightly before disappearing. "And your magic, a sorcerer's magic, may go either way. As yours is light-based, your magic has a specific feeling to it: powerful but non-threatening. The magic on Calista was…" He shook his head. "It felt heavy and tainted."

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Desmond declared firmly. "The girls are safe here. But we need to find this musician they were talking about before something bad happens." He turned to Angel. "What could happen if this 'tainted magic' gets to them?" He frowned as the Native boy lowered his head, clenching his fists. He glanced toward Cedric. "Are you in?"

"Are you kidding?" He wielded his wand. "Of course I am. No one gets away with tainting my partner—er…" He waved his free hand in aggravation as he sputtered, "I mean, with whatever _spell_ or _curse_ or **whatever** is on her—on _all of them _—we must put an end to it." He then scowled. "And so help me, if anyone dares to hurt Sofia…"

"We will not let any harm come to any of them," Angel assured him gently. "We will figure out what is going on." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Where did they last see this man, I wonder?"

"The bazaar, I'm sure," Desmond told him. "I heard that it's come back around, and anyone trying to gain recognition for his or her craft or talent always starts there."

"Then so shall we," Cedric told them seriously.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Turn of Events


	6. Turn of Events

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: We all like a good twist, right? Well, here you go. If you sprinkle some cinnamon on it, you'll have a delightful confection from Taco Bell! …I'll see myself out now. :p Also, sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Work has been sort of chaotic this week. Lol. But I figured a little Valentine's Day update might be good for all of us. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Turn of Events

* * *

"Was it a good idea to leave the girls at the castle like that?" Desmond asked the other two as they neared the bazaar on foot. They'd ridden the majority of the way before walking from the edge of Dunwiddie. "No one else is aware of their situation."

"This hopefully won't take long," Cedric responded, gripping his wand. "When I find the string-plucking womanizer who ensnared my niece and partner, not to mention our future queen, in his clutches, I will _not_ be kind."

"It is best to hear his side of the story too," Angel reasoned calmly. "A calm mind allows you to hear both what is and is not said."

"Right, well, what I expect to hear: 'It wasn't me! Please don't magic-spell me!' What I won't be hearing: 'I definitely hypnotized those girls with my charming wiles and magical abilities, and here is the counter spell. Toodles!'"

"What 'villain' says 'toodles?'" Desmond asked, his nose wrinkling in both confusion and amusement.

"You'd be surprised, Your Highness."

* * *

It didn't take very long before the trio happened across their potential 'suspect.' As the girls had discovered the previous day, a young man with thick brown hair sat apart from the bazaar, his fingers lazily strumming the strings of his guitar. As he played, he hummed along to the tune of the music. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even notice the trio of guys approach him.

"This is the 'musician?'" Angel asked the other two. "His playing and singing are fine, but I do not understand their sudden fascination with him."

"I've come to realize that girls have very different ways of determining what is 'fascinating,'" the prince informed them as he folded his arms.

"I _can_ hear you guys, you know."

The three friends exchanged quick glances before looking down at the guitarist, who'd stopped strumming and was looking up at them with a somewhat irritated stare.

"Well, good," Cedric countered, grabbing the man by his colorful top and hoisting him to his feet, pinning him against the tree as both Angel and Desmond tried to stop him. "Maybe you'll hear _this_ then: what have you done to our friends?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" The young man appeared quite nervous now, his sarcasm and bravado gone as he looked into Cedric's angry face. "What friends?"

"Three girls we know said they heard a musician's guitar, and all appear to be under a strange spell from it," Angel explained, still attempting to get Cedric to loosen his grip, to no avail. "They are all important to us, and we just want them back to normal."

"Look, I didn't steal your girlfriends or whatever, so give me a break!" He sighed in relief as Angel and Desmond both finally managed to pull Cedric off of him. "I just play for fun! And for money, if I'm being honest. But I have no interest in any girls around here. I have a wife and a baby back in my own kingdom. I just travel to get my music out there."

"So you know nothing about this then?" Desmond clarified, sighing as he shook his head.

"We know something about it."

The trio turned, hearing a gruff voice behind them.

Two older men working at an assorted goods booth looked solemnly toward the small group. They appeared to be in their late forties, both with light brown hair and a set of brown work clothes. However, the man on the left had more angular features and green eyes, while the man on the right had a more rounded face and hazel eyes. They didn't appear to be related; they just looked rather similar.

"Rumor has it that women have been going missing around the kingdom," the man on the left informed them. "In fact, it was said that a musician, such as him, would play his guitar and basically hypnotize women, which would have them at his mercy. Before long, those women just disappeared."

"Anyone who would do such a thing is just a rotten excuse for a human being," the guitarist proclaimed, yelping and ducking behind Desmond as Cedric glared at him again. "_Please_ don't tell me you still think _I've_ done this! I told you—I just play to earn money. It's to help my family. If people happen to like it, that's not my problem, but I didn't really see it as a _bad_ thing either…"

Angel narrowed his eyes at the man before looking down at his guitar. His brow furrowed further as he observed the instrument, focusing especially on the wooden portion of it. He glanced back up at the guitarist. "I have a question for you." Seeing him nod and step out from behind Desmond, the boy continued, "You say you are just a musician, and I tend to believe you. However, I must ask… How did you come to own this particular guitar?"

The musician blinked, gripping the neck of the guitar a bit more firmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question," Cedric snapped, his patience growing thin. In fact, he was curious to see where Angel was going with his line of questioning.

The other man sighed. "I've owned the guitar for a little over a week."

"The same time the women started going missing," one of the booth workers informed Cedric and the others, who seemed a bit intrigued by this information. It even seemed to calm the sorcerer a little bit for some reason.

The guitarist continued, "I had one before, but it got damaged when a carriage ran over it—long story." He shook his head. "I just needed a replacement, and I bought it at a price I just couldn't refuse."

Angel frowned in curiosity, his fingers trailing over the strings of the guitar. He sighed in dismay as he noticed a familiar shimmer of magic coating his fingers. "It is the same magic that I found on Calista…" He then gestured toward some strange carvings etched into the wood. "And those are dark magic symbols."

"Enough is enough then." Cedric folded his arms as he caught the musician's attention. "Where did you buy the guitar?"

"Some weird old woman near the forest at the edge of the kingdom. You'll know her if you see her: huge earrings with drooping ears, sunken dark eyes, long scraggly dark hair, and a bunch of missing teeth." He shuddered a bit at the last part. "What's even weirder is I'm pretty sure she was wearing a few around her neck in a glass pendant."

"That's…charming," Desmond attempted, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He turned quickly to Cedric. "We need to investigate this. Maybe this woman holds the key to undoing the spell on the girls."

Cedric sighed as he looked upward, noticing the clouds darkening and hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance. "I think we need to regroup and wait until this weather clears up first. Besides, I'm a bit concerned about Sofia, Calista, and Princess Amber. It might not have been a good idea to leave them alone after all… What if _they _go missing next?" He shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it." He glanced toward the musician, who was loosely holding onto his guitar now. "If we're going to confront this woman, we need to do it on our terms. And I'm sorry, but…" He reached out, quickly grabbing the guitar out of the man's hands.

"Hey!"

"We'll return it to you once we solve this case." The sorcerer gave the man an apologetic stare rather than a glare for a change. "I know you don't know us, and I realize it's a lot to appreciate a stranger's situation, but…these girls mean a lot to us. We only want them to be safely returned to us, and it's likely that this woman may hold the key—and unfortunately, that means your guitar plays some sort of role."

The musician sighed heavily. "Fine. It was pretty cheap anyway… Maybe with all the money I made the last few days, I can finally afford a better one."

"That's the spirit. Sorry if I seemed pushy, but…" He sighed, shrugging. "If you knew us a little better, I'm sure my actions would make more sense."

"Hey, I get it. I have loved ones too." The man nodded toward the trio. "Good luck." Without another word, he turned and walked away.

"That was surprisingly easy," Angel commented, placing a hand to his chin. "I do not know _how_ I feel about that."

"It doesn't matter to me," Desmond admitted. "I just want to get Amber and the other two back to normal."

Cedric nodded. "Prince Desmond is right. Let's go."

* * *

All things considered, the trio made a conscious choice to wait before confronting the woman. Something told them that it would be rather dangerous, and they needed to fully prepare for whatever may be hurled their way. With that idea in mind, they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Upon returning, Cedric stowed the guitar in his workshop for safe keeping. He locked it inside one of his cabinets, pocketing the key. With any luck, no one would be able to locate the magic-coated, dark-symbol-covered instrument.

Meanwhile, to the guys' utter dismay, the girls were still in a trance. In fact, it was much worse: they weren't even speaking anymore. Instead, they simply stood (in their pajamas) side by side in Sofia's bedroom, staring dazedly ahead, with a small smile on their lips. It was eerie and discouraging to Cedric, Desmond, and Angel, but they had no intentions of giving up. While they were sure that the guitar held the key, they still knew the old woman would likely be the one to unveil the method to using that key. Messing with a magical item that didn't belong to them could likely only cause more trouble.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much a lost cause. Eventually, the trio of guys decided to just put the girls back to bed. After all, there was little sense keeping them awake at this point. Thankfully, Miranda, Roland, and Corban were away visiting Tilly and Sir Bartleby, so they wouldn't have to go about explaining the situation to them. And while avoiding Baileywick proved a bit challenging, they somehow managed to pull it off.

While Desmond tucked in Amber and Angel saw to Calista, Cedric carried Sofia to her room and gently nudged the door open with his foot. He placed her onto her bed and pushed back the covers, before helping her lie down. He then pulled the blankets up and over her again. He inhaled sharply when Sofia suddenly grasped his hands. "S-Sofia?"

The princess smiled lazily at him, her eyes still glazed over. "Mr. Cedric… Will I ever see that musician again?"

Cedric frowned before sighing, carefully lowering her arms to the bed before gently tracing his fingers through her hair, resting his hand against her head. "Get some sleep, Sofia." When she slipped into unconsciousness, he watched her for a few more moments before finally leaving for the evening.

"How is she?" Desmond asked as he saw the sorcerer exit his friend's room.

"Still out of it," Cedric sighed, nodding to Angel as he approached and stood next to Desmond. "What about Calista? And Princess Amber?"

"The same, I am afraid," Angel lamented. "Calista would not even speak to me. She just stared at me." He frowned. "It is so unlike her."

"It _is_ unlike her," Desmond encouraged him, folding his arms. "That's not the real Calista right now, Angel. And that's not your fault. She'll be back to her normal self before you know it. They all will."

"We must head to this old woman first thing in the morning," Cedric insisted. "We will be more well rested, and we are now aware of possible dark magic surrounding that guitar. We _will_ be getting the answers we need, no matter what it takes. Agreed?"

"Certainly," the youngest trio member enthused. "Anything for our friends."

"Right then. I'll see you both in the morning. Get some rest." Cedric bid them goodnight before climbing the stairs to his workshop. He'd get to bed in a little while, but first he wanted to inspect the guitar more closely.

The moment he opened the door, he was startled. He heard guitar music…

"About time you showed up," Wormwood grumbled as Cedric rushed inside. "I was sleeping just fine and all of a sudden, some stupid guitar music just started playing and woke me up."

"This can't be…" Cedric retrieved the key from his pocket and unlocked the cabinet, gasping at what he saw.

The guitar was glowing a strange white color, and it was playing on its own. The symbols on the sides appeared to be burning. Something wasn't right…

"That's it." Cedric used his wand to levitate the instrument from the cabinet. "I'm destroying this thing, now."

"Good riddance," the raven squawked. "It's annoying anyway."

"There's more to the story than that, Wormy, but for once I agree. _Exscindo_!" He watched as his wand demolished the guitar, and for a split second, he was relieved. However, that relief was short-lived once he made a startling realization. "The music… It never stopped!"

"Then that was the most useless spell ever," Wormwood complained, groaning in dismay as he tried to use his wings to stifle the guitar sound, to no avail. "What is the deal?!"

The sorcerer huffed. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Stay here!" He hurried out the door and down the steps. He gasped as he nearly collided with Angel and Desmond, who'd rounded a corner. "Oh! You two frightened me… I take it you hear that blasted music?" In fact, the guitar strumming had now practically echoed across the kingdom. How no one else could hear it was beyond him.

"Yes," Desmond responded. "We were coming to see if you'd figured something out. Where's the guitar?"

"I destroyed it."

Angel gasped. "You _what_?! Mr. Cedric, what if that was the key to saving the girls?"

"Then we'll just find another way to rescue them." He blinked. "Speaking of which, did you two check on them?"

The boys exchanged glances before hurrying up the stairs leading to the princesses' and the young sorceress's rooms. Cedric followed behind them, nerves fighting against him the whole way.

A sinking feeling filled each of them as they realized the horrible truth…

"They are gone," Angel mumbled, his heart thudding in apprehension. "Calista…"

"They couldn't have gotten far," Cedric assured him, though he was just as dismayed and scared when he realized the sisters' rooms were empty as well. "Let's head out and look for them, before anything happens to them. Hurry!" He wielded his wand as Desmond quickly grabbed a sword from a wall display, and Angel's family magic coursed through his veins as his adrenaline kicked into overdrive.

They bolted out of the castle and into the night, not realizing that they were rushing right into danger.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Breaking the Spell


	7. Breaking the Spell

Entrancing

Summary: When Sofia, Amber, and Calista all appear to be under the spell of an enchanting guitarist, Cedric, Desmond, and Angel team up to break the musical enchantment. However, things aren't always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I only own Angel. Any other OC that appears in this story belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Wrap-up time! 😊 Oh, y'all have every right to be suspicious of this old woman. The guitarist certainly didn't paint her in a favorable light, nor should he. Hmm. 😉 With that said, enjoy this chapter! "Bad Habit" will be starting soon, and I've just got to say… You guys have _no_ idea what you're in for. Mwahahaha! :D

Heads up: Fluff alert! lol

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking the Spell

* * *

"We've looked everywhere," Desmond panted as he, Cedric, and Angel stopped and caught their breath just outside Dunwiddie. "Around the castle grounds, through the village, and even along the line of the outer landforms. It's like they just disappeared into thin air."

"That is impossible," Angel assured him, shaking his head. "There must be some way to find them."

"If only Sofia could feel distress right now," Cedric groaned, gripping his wand. "My wand is connected to her GuardoRing, and it would signal if she felt like she was in danger."

"I have a suggestion: modify that when we find her," Desmond told him. "Even if _she_ doesn't feel it, the ring could. And then, she'll be safer, and so would anyone around her."

The sorcerer nodded. "Believe me. That will be a first priority after this is all over."

They all grew silent when they heard footsteps approaching. A bit frazzled and startled, they scrambled to hide near the side of a house as a shadowy figure staggered by. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was a young woman with a vacant expression on her face. They could tell she was clearly out of it, and it showed by her haphazard stepping.

After the several hours they'd spent searching for the girls, it had gotten darker outside, casting an ominous blanket of uncertainty over the area. They were somewhat surprised, then, to see the strange woman approach and then enter a dark forest on the outermost part of the kingdom without a care in the world.

"We haven't checked the forest yet," Desmond reminded them, gripping his sword.

"Maybe that woman knows something that could lead us to the girls," Cedric responded quietly. "We should follow her. Carefully."

The other two nodded and hurried after him as they followed the woman into the forest. As they trailed the stranger's trek, Angel stepped on a twig and snapped it, causing the woman to instantly stop and turn slowly to glare in the direction where they'd been standing. Thankfully, Desmond had shoved both guys aside and behind a bush just as the woman stared unblinkingly behind her. Satisfied that no one was there, she slowly turned back around and continued on her way.

"That's just creepy," Cedric whispered with a visible grimace as he shook his head.

"We should keep following her," Angel suggested.

"But watch where we step," Desmond added, garnering a nod from the other two.

They continued the path made by the mysterious woman, following her at a distance and minding their footfalls. When it appeared they'd come to a halt, the trio had to stifle a gasp at what they saw.

"W-What is going on here?" Angel asked in surprise as he watched the woman fall into line with probably more than a hundred other women.

Before them was a small, old carriage with a lit bonfire and cauldron in front of it. Surrounding this strange sight was what appeared to be a huge population of women from around Enchancia.

"Remember how that guitarist said women were going missing?" Desmond whispered. "I think we've found them." His eyes then widened as a radiant wave of blonde caught his eye from the side. "Amber! And Sofia and Calista!"

"Where?" Cedric pushed forward and gasped as he saw his partner, his niece, and his princess standing side by side, looking dazed as ever. "Oh, no…"

They kept quiet and out of sight as they saw something unexpected. The old woman the guitarist had described appeared out of nowhere, moving past the cauldron and directly toward Sofia. She raised one withered hand and slowly beckoned her forward with her gnarled fingers, grinning (nearly toothlessly) as the princess stepped forward unwittingly. The old woman mumbled something unintelligible before smirking as a purple aura appeared around the girl. Stepping forward, she leaned in and literally began sucking the life out of the princess. Before anyone could react, the woman's old features began to alter into younger ones. Her skin grew tauter and more youthful; her hair became healthier; her teeth, despite however few remained, began re-growing; and her frame was becoming leaner.

Cedric, realizing what was happening, burst into the open and quickly hurled a blast of magic toward the woman, knocking the shrieking woman to the ground as Sofia slumped forward a bit, her energy and lifeforce clearly drained. He hurried toward her. "Sofia!"

Angel trained his focus on the palms of his hands, quietly chanting an ancient language before facing his palms toward the crowd of women. He watched as the magic he'd produced spread over them, coating them in the shimmering blue mystic veil. "Go home," he said simply to the women, who were now under a very different spell. He sighed in relief as the women began trudging away from the scene.

The old woman suddenly bolted to her feet and snarled at Cedric as she grabbed Sofia's arm, pulling her toward herself before the sorcerer could even reach her. "Stop right there," she ordered, her older voice not quite matching her morphing body. "This little beauty belongs to me now… It's the least you could do after you freed all my sacrificial lambs."

"What sort of sick joke is this?" Desmond demanded, holding his sword out toward the woman. "Unhand her!"

"No! You've ruined everything! I'd set things up perfectly!" She hissed as she dug her nails into Sofia's arm, hardly noticing the entranced girl flinching in pain. "My music spell would charm all the women into submission. The guitarist who'd purchased my enchanted guitar would be my cover. And then, all the women would follow a musical command to come to me, and I could drain their youthful lifeforce to become young and beautiful again." She gestured emphatically toward the empty area around them. "Now that you've scared away my sheep, I guess I'm just going to have to take what I can get!" With that, she began inhaling the purple aura from Sofia again, smirking as she felt herself growing stronger while Sofia grew colder and weaker.

Desmond quickly maneuvered his fiancée and the young sorceress out of the way and settled them against a tree a good distance from the old woman's bonfire. "Angel," he began, turning toward the Native boy who'd followed him, "can you keep an eye on them? I'm going to help Mr. Cedric rescue Sofia and deal with this evil woman."

Angel nodded and sighed as he watched the prince turn and bolt back to Cedric. "Be careful…"

"Let her go!" Cedric demanded, sending blast after blast toward the wicked woman, who cackled and dodged him each time. "She owes you nothing! Just because you're a disgusting, power-hungry, old hag, that doesn't give you the right to seek out younger and more beautiful girls and steal their youth and vibrancy. Whatever mask you may craft for yourself on the outside, it will never match your decaying soul on the inside!"

The old woman growled and held Sofia tighter, smirking as the girl whimpered a bit, seeming to feel pain despite her predicament. "Keep talking, and I'll tear her to shreds. There will be nothing left of this girl."

"If you even try, I'll tear _you_ to shreds," Cedric warned, pointing his wand at her. "Release her, now!"

"Make me!"

"Gladly."

The woman barely had time to react as she felt the blade of a sword slice down her shoulder, forcing her to drop Sofia to the ground. She yelled out in agony and anger as she watched Cedric quickly scoop Sofia into his arms. She then whirled around, her eyes glowing yellow and her brows furrowed as she glared at Desmond, whose sword blade was now coated in a strange green color. Her blood, perhaps? "You will pay for that!"

"I doubt it."

She gasped and turned back again, only to see Cedric's wand glowing in one hand as he used his arms to support his partner's weakened form.

"_Vinco Malefica_!" A powerful stream of magic erupted from his wand, blasting the old woman and destroying her for good. He grunted in a bit of discomfort as his strength began giving out, but he sheathed his wand and felt a sense of renewed strength as he supported his partner in his arms. "Sofia," he whispered, sighing as he saw that she was breathing yet seemed to be unconscious due to the loss of energy (not to mention lifeforce).

"Did that woman hurt her?" Desmond asked in concern as he walked up toward Cedric.

"She was practicing a dark magic ritual: lifeforce extraction. It certainly knocked her out and may have even done some damage—I won't know until Sofia wakes up. But the best thing was definitely to destroy that woman as it was one sure way to break that wretched spell, so I thank you, Prince Desmond, for your quick thinking."

He nodded, smiling softly. "Anything for my friends, and Amber, of course. Speaking of which…" He glanced toward Angel, who was keeping a close watch over the other two girls at a distance. "They all have been through a lot. Maybe it's best to get them back to the castle so they can get some rest."

"I quite agree. As soon as I regain some of my strength, I'll be happy to oblige…"

* * *

Before long, the guys were able to carry the sleeping girls (and sometimes levitate them with Cedric's and Angel's magic) as they headed back to the castle.

Desmond placed his future wife in her bed and kissed her forehead as she slept. "I love you, Amber," he whispered gently in her ear, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb before smiling and leaving the room.

Angel helped Calista into her bed, sighing in relief as the girl seemed to smile in her sleep. Her breathing was even and steady, much to his delight. "Goodnight, my _Chante_," he told the sleeping sorceress before leaving and heading out her door.

"What about Sofia?" Desmond asked curiously as Angel walked up next to him in the hallway. They were standing across from Cedric, who was holding the considerably weaker princess in his arms. "She got the worst of it."

"I'll monitor her tonight," Cedric assured the prince. "It would be best both for my peace of mind and her safety. I'll update you both tomorrow."

Angel nodded. "I believe I will sleep in the guest room set aside for me; it is a bit too late to go back to my tribe this evening."

"I'll do the same," Desmond concurred. "Mr. Cedric, _please_ make sure you also get some rest…"

The sorcerer sighed. "I make no promises, Your Highness. Sofia is my first priority. If she is all right, then I can start to worry about my own health."

Angel smiled thoughtfully. "Spoken like a true protector."

Desmond smiled at the irony. "And here, I thought that was Sofia's job." He chuckled before turning and walking toward the guestrooms, Angel beside him and chatting with him as they left.

Cedric sighed. "Right…" After a bit of a struggle with his exhaustion and Sofia's unmoving frame, he finally managed to maneuver them into his tower and, at last, to his own bedroom. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the bed, making it warmer and a bit softer.

The sorcerer carefully placed his partner onto the bed, helping her under the heavy covers as she slept. He knew that the best thing for someone who'd gone through what she had was rest. He was startled, then, when he heard a soft mumble from her.

"M-Mr. Cedric?" Sofia opened her eyes and blinked at her friend. "What happened? …Where am I?"

"You're in my room for now. You've had…an accident." It wasn't exactly the full truth, but he couldn't necessarily go into details when she was still so out of it. "Get some sleep, my dear. I'll explain everything later."

She yawned. "Okay…" She then frowned and gave him a sheepish look. "Mr. Cedric…Will you stay with me for just a little bit? I feel kind of…weird."

He knew quite well what the 'weirdness' was about (her energy loss), and he knew he had to oblige her request. "I suppose I could, for a little while." He carefully sat down next to her, surprised when she instantly curled up next to him. He relaxed a bit as he began rubbing her back, lulling her back to sleep before too long. "Sleep well, my dear."

Perhaps half an hour went by, and Sofia was sleeping peacefully now. She showed no more signs of pain or discomfort, which was a relief to him. Although he'd attempted to get up and allow her to have the bed to herself, he found that she'd somehow tightened her hold on him. Resigning himself to the situation, he eventually caved in and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next few days went by a bit faster. The guys had managed to find a new guitar for the musician, who happily showed up at the bazaar one day and was more than thrilled with his replacement. Amber and Desmond were able to spend some time out on the water in a sail boat, away from the land for a while. And Angel and Calista were having a picnic outside near the same water, both performing their own magical tricks to pass the time together. The downtime seemed to do them all a lot of good.

Meanwhile, in Sofia's secret garden, Cedric had magically strung up a hammock for them to relax on (an ode to their evenings aboard the pirate ship _The Barracuda_ a while back). As they reclined against the hammock, they let their minds wander before settling on a topic of conversation.

"Desmond told me how you saved me," she murmured softly with a smile as she giggled at his sheepish look. "You're always saving me, aren't you?"

"Just trying to repay the favor, my dear girl." He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his own arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "When I saw that wicked woman literally sucking the life out of you, I…" He sighed. "I swear my heart sank to my feet. My fear was that you'd have your very being absorbed by that awful woman. She didn't deserve the youth and beauty she stole from you."

Sofia blinked before glancing at him.

"She didn't realize that to be truly beautiful, you have to have a heart to match." He reached down and gently squeezed her hand. "She could have learned a lot from you, but her villainous ways destroyed her in the end. She could _never_ have the heart that you possess, thankfully."

The princess smiled, blushing a bit. "Mr. Cedric…"

He returned her smile before looking up toward the sky, where the clouds lazily floated by. "I'm just glad it's over, and that everything is back to normal."

"_Our_ version of 'normal' anyway," Sofia corrected, giggling as he nodded. "Although, I feel like I should tell you something." She frowned thoughtfully and released him, letting her arms drape across her stomach. "While I was hypnotized or whatever with Amber and Calista, I had…" She sighed. "I don't know if you'd call them dreams or visions or what."

Cedric blinked at her. "What are you talking about? What sorts of dreams or visions?"

"I kept…dreaming about strawberries." She laughed as he chuckled. "I know what you're thinking: 'Perhaps you were hungry, my dear.'"

"At least _your_ impression of me is better than _some_ people. Because that's pretty much what I was going to say."

Sofia smiled before shaking her head. "It wasn't just about that though. In my dreams, these strawberries seemed…sad? Afraid, even? I can't really explain that, but I wanted to try to help them somehow. So I made tiny little dresses for them, with miniature hats. And I used some paint to make little happy faces on them, and—" She flushed in embarrassment as Cedric started laughing. "I know it sounds silly! Stop laughing!"

Cedric sat up a bit, shifting somewhat before lying down next to her again. "I'm not laughing at _you_, Sofia. I just…think it's mildly adorable that you believed strawberries were sad." He chuckled warmly as she sighed heavily. "I suppose I never imagined food having feelings."

"I just…think there's more to it than that. I think it's symbolic of…something. I don't know." She shrugged. "I just feel like we're in for a few more big changes for some reason. And maybe those dreams mean something, and maybe they don't. Maybe I'm _stressed_?"

"That's a possibility," he admitted, nodding. "Many people tend to have strange dreams when they are stressed. It could have just been your mind trying to process and react to everything that's gone on the last few days, especially since you weren't able to react to the situation at hand." He smiled as she returned to her original position, wrapping her arms around his arm again. "Whatever it is, if anything _is _going to happen, we'll deal with it accordingly. Meanwhile, if I come across you dressing strawberries up in tiny ballgowns or something, I'm not going to say a word."

Sofia just laughed. "Gee, thanks." She sighed softly. "I just can't shake the feeling that we're in for something big soon… I just wish I knew what it was."

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it like we always do." He patted her hand encouragingly as she gazed at him. "Together."

The princess smiled. "Good to know."

The end


End file.
